Amor no Correspondido
by Kuri Kurashigama
Summary: Matando su Felicidad, y Declarando mis Sentimientos...Ay...Niisan...Implica Elricest,Asesinato y un pesimo summary xDDD
1. Declaraciones

Antes Que nada :

Trato mal a Winry, Implica Elricest y Fullmetal no me pertenece xke o si no no estaria escribiendo este fic y fma seria entero de yaoi y elricest xDD disfrutenlo!

Razones :

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Se podían escuchar los gritos de desesperación, gritos ahogados, pero solo podían ser escuchados por tan solo dos personas…   
Dos personas unidas por un asesinato, asesino y victima

Flash back:

---------------------------------------------------------

Se podía sentir un ambiente acogedor en la habitación, el calor de a una fogata recién encendida y el olor a chocolate caliente que tanto tomaban por esos fríos días.

Tres personas se encontraban en una pequeña mesa de madera y una sillas del mismo material, el silencio ya era incomodo y nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de cómo la leña se quemaba en la fogata, pero el silencio fue roto de un momento a otro.

Edo: Aru…Debo contarte algo – miraba así un punto fijo en la mesa –…este...yo…

Aru: Niisan que sucede? – ladeo un poco su cabeza y sonrió con preocupación –

Winry: Edo…dile va a ser lo mejor para todos…-puso su mano en el hombro de Edo –

Edo : Si…tienes razón….

Aru: De que me pierdo? – rió con un poco de nerviosismo – vamos no me voy a morir si me lo dicen no niisa…

Edo: Aru me voy a casar con Winry … -su interrupción fue tan brusca que Aru tubo que pensar unos segundos ¿su niisan casándose con una de las personas que mas odiaba? No lo podía asimilar.

Aru: No…no puede ser…

Winry: … - sus ojos estaban llorosos al darse cuenta que para Aru no era una grata noticia –

Edo: Aru…lo…

Aru: déjame! – se fue de la habitación dejando a Edo y a Winry solos con preocupación en sus rostros –

Aru: Mamá…Perdóname! – callo de rodillas al frente de la tumba de su madre - …mama…si supieras como sufro….creo que estas tan decilucionada de mi como yo de mi mismo…soy un tonto! – golpeo el húmedo piso con sus manos…ya estaba lloviendo, una lluvia tan intensa como al ira de Aru – mama…debo hacer algo…no puedo permitirlo….yo…soy la peor persona de este mundo – miro con su corazón destrozado la tumba de su madre y abrazo su lapida- lo siento….perdóname….soy ….

Edo: Aruu! – se dirigió corriendo hacia su hermano – Aru… - puso su mano metálica sobre el hombro de Aru – disculpam…

Aru: vete …- quito la mano de su niisan y se fue caminando sin decir nada – lo siento por lo que are… -murmuro-

CONTINUARA xDDD


	2. Asesinato Culpa y Arrepentimiento

Edo: Aruu! – Se dirigió corriendo hacia su hermano – Aru… - puso su mano metálica sobre el hombro de Aru – disculpam…

Aru: vete …- quito la mano de su niisan y se fue caminando sin decir nada – lo siento por lo que are… -murmuro-

--------------------Asesinato, Culpa y Arrepentimiento-------------------------

Aru: Por esa razón debo matarla…no puedo dejar que se robe mi felicidad – apretó sus puños y golpeo la mesa- debo planear algo…pero …como…

Winry : Aru…-dijo preocupada-

Aru : Vete! Sal de mi Habitación! – dijo lleno de odio- tu me robaste todo,me lo quitaste todo y esto no se quedara así! –su rostro reflejaba verdadera desesperación al decir eso -

Winry : Aru…por favor…necesito hablar conti…

Aru: Esta bien, Esta Bien! –interrumpió- pero cuando MI niisan se valla a trabajar bueno? – su voz era mas tranquila ,incluso en su rostro se veía la misma sonrisa de siempre, pero esta vez era una cínica -

Winry: Hasta Mañana…ojala duermas Bien…-miro al piso y sin esperar respuesta alguna se fue a su habitación -

Aru: Esto no se quedara así….Winry Rockbell…No se quedara Así… - golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa – lo siento mamá….

-----------------------------------A la Mañana Siguiente----------------------------------------------

Edo : Winry…Aru iré a trabajar…Roy, dijo que era urgente que fuera lo mas rápido posible…

Nos vemos más tarde! –se despidió de winry con un beso -

Winry : Adiós, Edo… -mientras Edward se iba Aru apareció de la nada –

Aru: Ahora podemos hablar…Winry –cerro la puerta con pistillo-

Winry: Aru…Que…que haces?

Aru: Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo –Winry no alcanzo a reaccionar, sintió como la vida se le iba a cada respiro por causa de un cuchillo que fue clavado justo en su corazón –

Winry: Aru porque…porque lo hiciste? –Cayéndose de a poco-

Aru: por la felicidad mía….y de mi niisan...

Winry : Pe….pe..ro…-se desangraba cada vez mas rápido ante los ojos de Aru- Alphonse…pensé que estabas enojado…pero pensé que seria momentáneo…

Aru: Pues Pensaste mal! –le clavo mas el cuchillo- Lo siento…pero es por el bien de mi niisan y el mió..

Winry: ar…Aru…. –tocio sangre y Alphonse en ese momento se dio cuenta del mal que hizo- lo siento…si te hice pasar por momentos de infelicid…-no alcanzo a terminar, dio un ultimo respiro , falleció-

Aru : Lo siento …niisan…lo siento winry…-levanto la mirada- lo siento madre… -dejo el cuerpo de winry en el piso y se marcho de la casa sin ningún apuro-

--------------------------------------------2 Horas después-----------------------------------------------

Edo: Aru! Winry,ya llegu…-sus ojos no podían creer lo que vio ; su prometida en el piso con un cuchillo clavado en su pecho ,desangrada y con una carta en su mano- no…-tomo la carta y la leyo para si-

Querido Niisan:

Te preguntaras que paso aquí…lo único que te puedo decir es que eh asesinado a winry…  
si..Yo fui, y el porque tu y yo lo sabemos. Sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, sabes que deje todo por ti, y sabes que tuve que soportar verte a ti junto a ella…  
Lo que tu no sabias era que yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tu amor…pero ahora que la eh matado me eh arrepentido totalmente…a tal punto que te ahorrare la vergüenza de tener que verme todos los días, y que en tu memoria quede el pensamiento de ella muerta en el piso cada vez que me mires.  
También se que no fue lo mejor hacer lo que hice…lo se…se que mamá debe estar muy enojada con migo, pero aun así no quiero que me veas jamás, por esa razón …prefiero terminar con todo esto…con todo el sufrimiento y dolor que eh tenido que pasar durante tota mi vida.  
Sabiendo que tu amor jamás será correspondido, que nunca me viste con otros ojos y que ni menos me perdonaras por esto. Eh decidido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme…le mandare a mamá tus saludos…y cuanto la amas…más de lo que me amaste a mi…

Siempre te amare

Alphonse…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin!

T.T siempre me salen tragicos los Fics ¬¬ bueno T-T con tal de ke alla elricest...muchas gracias x leerlo y pasate para dejarme un comentario plz nOn!


End file.
